


Fic: The Saturday 'Girl'

by dedougal



Series: Hairdressing AU [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a weekend job in his mom's hair salon and Jensen just happens to be one of the senior stylists there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: The Saturday 'Girl'

  
There were a number of reasons why Jared had taken the job at the salon. To everyone, he said he liked the hours and the money was better than folding sweaters at the Gap or whatever. He worked all day on a Saturday and after school on a Thursday when the salon opened late. He swept floors and folded towels and cleaned things in pots of blue, sweet-smelling disinfectant. He started washing customers’ hair after he proved he could work the sink and not burn anyway with the hot water. His mom had got him the job. She came here and had been speaking to the owner. And Jared had ended up working here after their last Saturday girl had quit.

He didn’t really like being called the Saturday girl but it went with the territory. Most of the staff were female. He was one of the girls here. That was fairly accurate most of the time anyway.

The only other member of staff who was male was called Jensen and he was one of the senior stylists. He was only four years older than Jared but had trained out of town and moved here and blown the sleepy attitude of the salon out of the water. Jared had his own ideas as to why Jensen was so popular. It was pretty much the other reason why he’d jumped at the chance of working at the salon.

Jensen was gorgeous. Drop dead, stunning. He was beautiful. And seeing Jensen for the first time had pretty much nailed something down for Jared. He really really wasn’t straight.

So now, on a Saturday, he put on his best jeans, picked a freshly pressed polo out of his wardrobe and got a lift from his mom to the front door of the salon. And he spent the day trying not to watch Jensen in the mirrors that were everywhere. Jensen, who always wore these jeans that rested low on his hips and hugged his ass and made it impossible for Jared to look anywhere else.

Being with Jensen made Jared feel awkward. It made him feel seventeen and gawky and too tall. It made him wish he had more muscle on his frame. It made him wish he had experience and moves and knew how to speak to Jensen. Instead, whenever Jensen asked him to wash someone’s hair or to sterilise his special scissors, Jared would nod, turn bright red and duck his head to avoid eye contact. He would make conversation with the customer as he ran his fingers through their hair, talking about the weather or local news (he’d started watching in the evening) and took pride in getting the water just right for every person. He could chat to the other stylists, older women who treated him like one of their kids. He just couldn’t interact in any meaningful way with Jensen.

He’d been working there for six weeks when he slipped up. He wore the pink polo to work.

Jared hadn’t meant to. He’d spent Friday night at Chad’s, supposedly studying for a History paper but playing video games and working his way through his share of a six pack Chad’s older brother had thrown at them on his way out of the house. He was blaming the late night for the fact he overslept and was only half awake when he pulled on his clothes. His mom took pity on him and handed him a travel mug of coffee to drink as she took him to work. It was when they were halfway there when Jared realised exactly what he was wearing. It wasn’t that the pink polo wasn’t clean and pressed, because it was. It was a little on the tight side, but not like too small. He looked good in it – it set off his tan, his brown hair. It was just pink.

Jared had been careful to wear white, grey, black or even navy blue shirts. That was what the dress code of the salon seemed to suggest. No one had ever said that there was a muted monochromatic palette, but everyone wore those kinds of colours. And Jared had too. Until today.

Jared’s mom refused to listen to his pleading and turn the car around. Instead she seemed to speed up, dropping him at the door to the salon and zooming off before he was ready. Jared tried to paste a grin on his face, squared his shoulders and walked in. The idle chat dropped off when he came in but started up again after a moment. Jared dropped his gaze to the floor and went to his first task of the day – checking the shampoo and conditioner bottles by the sink were topped up – without saying much more than a cursory good morning to anyone. He caught Jensen looking at him in the mirror, face unreadable, and that made him feel even worse. It was like there was a giant look-at-me sign pasted on his back.

Jensen looked good today. His jeans were the grey ones with the tiny frayed patched on his thighs. The hems were frayed too, but through use rather than fashion. Jensen had topped it off with a black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to frame his forearms. Buttons popped at the neck revealed a tantalising glimpse of throat. Jared had a moment of wishing he could pop another button and rub his face in there and take deep breaths, drink in the scent of Jensen’s skin and sweat and cologne. The thought made him flush bright red. So now he clashed with his shirt.

His shift passed quickly, thankfully. It was the end of the month and the salon was full from dawn to dusk. Mainly women, although there were a few guys – one of who Jared was sure was flirting with Jensen – and kids who came in. The kids were fun. Jared liked to give them spins on the chairs as he went past with his broom. He caught Jensen looking at him again, with that odd unreadable expression, as the kid who’d been screaming as he came in quietened down enough for Cheryl to cut his hair after Jared took him on the “extra-special secret tour” of the salon. He even helped Jared fold towels while his mom sat for her own trim.

Jared couldn’t work out if Jensen was angry with him or something else.

The end of the day meant a final clean up, taking out the trash, washing up the coffee mugs and filling the towels and bottles for Monday morning. Normally one of the junior stylists helped out but Jensen jumped in before she could offer.

“I’ll stay.” The others looked at him strangely, but Jensen shrugged. “Got to take my turn.”

Jared couldn’t exactly tell him to go away or anything. Instead he ducked his head, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes and hustled through to the sink in the backroom to get on with the mugs. He heard the others saying their goodbyes and the salon door being locked behind him. It struck him, then, all of a sudden, that he was alone with Jensen. His heart beat a little faster. One of his favourite jerk off fantasies started just like this.

Jared dried the last of the mugs and hung them on the rack. Then he tided the sink. And wiped down the surfaces. Anything to delay going back out into the other room. Then he didn’t have any other choice.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice called out. He didn’t sound anywhere near as confident and charming and perfect as he normally did. He sounded a little worried. Jared pushed his way back through into the main room.

“Hey.” Jensen had finished cashing up and was standing in the middle of the floor, wringing his hands.

“Look. I just wanted to ask…” Jensen looked around wildly. “Can we sit?”

Jared nodded and slid into one of the chairs in front of the mirrors. He spun it around to face the one Jensen sat in.

“I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it,” Jensen continued, still looking awkward beyond belief. “You got a problem with me, Jared?”

“What?” Jared couldn’t believe his ears. “No!”

“It’s just that you never talk to me, or meet my eyes. Everyone notices. And I wondered if it was because I’m gay, you know. And then you wore the pink shirt and I… I had to ask.” Jensen scrubbed his hands on his jeans and Jared knew he was doing it because suddenly he couldn’t look anywhere else.

Jared knew he was bright red again. “I’m gay,” he blurted out. “At least, I’m sure I am.”

Jensen didn’t reply but his hands froze on his thighs, squeezing them. Jared ran his hands through his hair and winced. That was something else that made him look like an idiot. Everyone else had neat, perfect hair, Jensen most of all with his crop and gelled spikes. Jared knew his hair was too long but he hadn’t had time to ask anyone to cut it.

“I don’t not like you,” Jared tried to explain. “I kinda-“ Yeah, so there was no way he could tell Jensen that he really liked him. Like, more than liked him possibly.

Jensen seemed to get it, leaning forward and resting a warm palm on Jared’s knee to stop it jittering. “It’s okay.”

“So I’m gonna…” Jared jerked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the rest of the jobs he had to complete before they could leave. He looked up and met Jensen’s eyes and the will to move vanished. Jensen really was unfairly gorgeous and his eyes were just the icing on the cake.

“You gotta be anywhere?” Jensen’s voice was a little amused. “I could give that mop of yours a trim.”

“I’m good. I mean, I don’t have to be anywhere. I’m getting the bus home tonight.” Jared’s words spilled over his tongue, tripping out.

“I’ll give you a ride.” Jared could feel his mind also racing at that. Then he caught Jensen’s meaning.

“You don’t…” He trailed off at Jensen’s upheld hand. The other one was still on his leg and Jensen squeezed gently before pushing up and holding out his hand to Jared.

“C’mon. Let’s get you shampooed.”

Jared took the hand and let himself be led over to the basins. Jensen had to push down on his shoulders to get him to sit down and tilt back. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” he told Jared, running his fingers through Jared’s hair to loosen the tangles. “I don’t want to get this shirt wet.”

Jared was about to offer to wash his own hair when Jensen started rolling down his sleeves. The cuffs dangled loosely as he unbuttoned the shirt. Jared lost the power to speak. Or to look anywhere else. Jensen shrugged out of the shirt, leaving himself in a tight black undershirt. A wifebeater. That proved that Jensen worked out. Jensen leaned over Jared to tuck a towel around his shoulders.

“I’d say that it might be safer for you to take off your shirt too, but I wouldn’t want to put you in an awkward position,” Jensen teased as he switched on the taps. Jared hesitated for a moment, feeling the heat rise from his face again. Then he pulled the towel off his shoulders and tugged the shirt off. It felt good to be free from the hot material. He wasn’t wearing any undershirt though and the cold air made his nipples perk up. Jared pulled the towel back up and sat back, resting his neck in the curve meant for it. Jensen brought his hand back to Jared’s hair, almost automatically, teasing through it one more time.

Jared closed his eyes. It wouldn’t do for him to stare into Jensen’s face, or at his arms or chest or anything else, while he leaned over him, washing his hair. Even the idea of it was making his dick twitch a little. Fuck. Jensen smelled good as he swished the water around the sink, other hand capable on Jared’s hair. It felt so good that Jared let out a little moan.

“Is that… okay?” Jensen’s voice sounded like it was far away. Jared opened his eyes and looked up to see Jensen biting his bottom lip. Jared smiled and gave him the thumbs up rather than trusting his own voice.

Jensen wet his hair thoroughly before starting to work the shampoo through. His fingers were strong and the pressure was delicious against Jared’s skull. He squirmed a little at the thought of other places Jensen’s fingers might massage.

“Too hard?” Jensen asked.

Jared met his eyes again. “No. S’good. Real good.”

Jensen smiled as he concentrated on rinsing out the suds. “Glad I still got the knack. This was my job in high school, you know.”

“I don’t really know much about you,” Jared admitted. ”I mean, I know you’re Jensen Ross Ackles and you’re twenty two and your birthday is in March.”

“That could be a little stalkery, Jared Tristan Padalecki,” Jensen replied. “Seventeen and a senior at JFK High. Honour student from what your mom says.”

Jared let out a laugh. “Hey. Also gay. That’s important to know.”

“I thought you weren’t sure.” Jensen was concentrating on evenly distributing conditioner now.

Jared swallowed. “I kinda knew, you know. But it wasn’t like you can do much about it, right. Not in high school. But then-“ Jared brought his hands up to cover his face. “Shit. Then there was you.”

Jensen’s hands stilled for a moment before he finished working the conditioner through Jared’s hair. Then he rinsed it out, silent all the time. Jared closed his eyes again. Jensen switched off the taps when he was finished.

Jared cracked his eyes open when Jensen didn’t do anything else. Jensen was standing in front of him, hesitating, bottom lip caught between his lips. Then Jensen nodded to himself and moved fluidly, straddling Jared’s thighs and sliding forward until he was leaning over Jared. The movement was elegant, graceful, and Jared’s interested dick gave another twitch as Jensen came into contact with it. Jensen’s hand came round to lift Jared’s head out of the curve in the sink’s rim and pull it free. And then Jensen’s lips were on his, hot and demanding and better than anything Jared could have dreamed of.

Jared opened his mouth on a gasp when his chest met Jensen’s. He wasn’t even aware he was leaning up, pressing his body into Jensen’s. Jensen took advantage of the movement to let his tongue trace Jared’s lips. Jared stopped holding the arms of the chair in a death grip and brought his hands up to splay across Jensen’s back. The feel of the warm skin through the smooth cotton of the undershirt drove him slightly crazy. Without any conscious awareness of the thought, Jared had his hands under the shirt, stroking up Jensen’s back, pulling the shirt up to bare his stomach, his chest. It caught under his underarms but Jared’s hands were too busy pulling and squeezing and tracing the waistband of Jensen’s boxers where they peeked out from under his jeans.

Jensen broke the kiss eventually, sucking Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth as if reluctant to let go. He sat back, gasping as the shift ground his own hard cock into Jared’s. Jensen’s mouth was red and puffy and Jared felt another surge of heat pass through him as he realised he’d done that. Jensen seemed unfocused, his eyes muddied and dark. One of his fingertips traced a droplet of water as it slid over Jared’s chest, across his nipple. Jared’s entire body seemed wired to that soft callused fingertip and he shivered.

“Jensen-“ Jared’s voice seemed to belong to someone else, or like he was speaking at the end of a tunnel or something. He cleared his throat. Jensen seemed to get some focus back. He pulled the towel up and rubbed it over Jared’s hair, taking the worst of the water off. But the action meant he rocked back and forth in Jared’s lap and Jared just had to hold onto his hips to keep him steady.

Jensen dropped a kiss onto his lips – a swift one, too short – before clambering up. He looked Jared up and down as he sprawled back in the chair, unable to get enough brain cells together to move just yet. Jared could feel his cock pushing a little uncomfortably into his zipper and moved to ease it. Jensen’s gaze zeroed in on it.

“The first thing I learned about you,” Jensen started to say, conversationally, as he dropped to his knees, using Jared’s splayed knees to support himself. “The first thing I checked was your age. Just so you know.”

Jared didn’t get it. “My age?”

Jensen’s hands were busy at his waistband. He got the button on Jared’s jeans undone and the feeling of relief as he slid the zipper down was bliss. Jensen’s tongue dipped out to run over his lips. “Yeah. Had to make sure you were legal. Wouldn’t do for me to spend every break I took in the employee bathroom rubbing one out over you if you weren’t quite legal, would it?”

Jared didn’t have enough brain power to answer that. Because Jensen slid his boxers down and then dropped a swift kiss to the head of Jared’s cock. Then he pulled back, a little uncertain. “This is okay, right?”

Jared nodded frantically.

“Good. Cause I’m going to suck you off. Then I’m going to cut your hair. Then you’re going to call home and say you’ll be late and I’m going to take you out to dinner somewhere you can wear that pink polo shirt. That okay?” Jensen’s tone might be cocky but the little crease in his forehead showed that it really mattered that Jared said yes.

Jared bent himself forward. It was a little uncomfortable but worth it when he felt Jensen smile through the kiss. “There’s one condition,” he said as he sat back again. His cock smeared a little precome on his stomach and Jensen ran a finger over the glistening trail before sucking his finger into his mouth. Jared knew his cock couldn’t get any harder but it sure as hell tried.

“What?” Jensen asked when he’d finished making Jared’s brains run out of his ears.

Jared had to think for a moment. “I get to suck you off too.”

Jensen’s wicked grin was all the answer he needed before he swallowed Jared’s dick down, hands holding tight to Jared’s thighs. Looked like his job had another good reason for him working hard and staying late.  



End file.
